


Amistad

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Te preguntaste alguna vez cómo hizo Oliver Wood para salir bien librado en los estudios cuando sólo vivía para el Quidditch? Aquí un intento de explicación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amistad

¿Nunca se han preguntado cómo hizo Oliver Wood para aprobar cada curso en Hogwarts si solo parecía vivir para el Quidditch? ¿Cómo logró salir bien librado de sus EXTASIS si jamás se le habría ocurrido coger un libro que no fuera de ese deporte?

Bueno, la respuesta es bastante más simple de lo que podría esperarse; tenía a su equipo.

Porque esas seis personas que declamaban a viva voz que su fanatismo los volvía locos, eran también unos compañeros fieles que, más allá de sus diferencias, hubieran sido incapaces de permitir que su capitán obtuviera una mala calificación por pasarse todo el día pensando en estrategias para el siguiente partido.

Si Alicia Spinnet se la pasaba intentando cumplir con sus deberes y los entrenamientos, al tiempo que procuraba prepararse para los TIMOS, ¿qué problema iba a causarle investigar algo más acerca de los EXTASIS? Después de todo, también tendría que tomarlos, ¿no? Para una persona práctica como ella, era un asunto de "dos por uno"; ayudaba a Oliver, y mostraba lo precavida que podía ser. Solo era cosa de encontrar información, métodos de estudio comprobados, y dejarlos caer con descuido sobre la cabeza del Guardián; porque había que ser realistas, con Oliver era necesario recurrir a medidas extremas.

Por suerte, no era la única que lo tenía tan claro.

Angelina Johnson también tomaría los exámenes de quinto año, y era de esas pocas personas que lograban compaginar cada aspecto de su vida sin aparente esfuerzo. Era tan buena cazadora como estudiante; respetada por el profesorado, y una chica popular que sabía lo que deseaba. Bueno, pues ese año deseaba conseguir la Copa de Quidditch, obtener buenas calificaciones, y si era posible, hacerse de un buen novio, aunque eso podría resultar un poco complicado; pero nada se perdía con pedir. Además, había sumado un deseo más a su lista; que Oliver Wood dejara Hogwarts no solo con el trofeo bajo el brazo, sino con tantos Supera Expectativas como fuera posible. Porque por muy probable que fuera su reclutamiento en un equipo de la Liga, nunca estaba de más contar con buenos pergaminos, uno no podría vivir siempre del deporte. Y lo mismo que Alicia, aunque con menos delicadeza, tomaba todas las anotaciones que lograba reunir, y las estampaba contra el pecho de su capitán a la menor oportunidad.

Por lógica, George y Fred Weasley también debían de tener un pensamiento similar; después de todo, estaban lo mismo que ellas, en quinto año, y sabían lo que era la presión por los exámenes. Corrección, esos dos no sabían lo que era la tensión por los TIMOS, y no les quitaba el sueño para nada los estudios. Tal vez el hecho de no tener que esforzarse mucho para sacar calificaciones correctas tenía mucho que ver con eso, además de que ni siquiera estaban muy seguros de querer terminar la escuela; sentían que su futuro estaba más allá de los muros de Hogwarts, pero no iban a desilusionar a su madre, así que se aseguraban una que otra calificación decente con una repasada de última hora. Y aunque esto era un arreglo perfecto para ellos, no servía de mucho para los propósitos de darle una mano a Oliver con sus propios exámenes. Y aunque ellos aseguraban que él tampoco necesitaba mucha ayuda, y que con Angelina y Alicia tenía más que suficiente, contribuían con algunas frases de ánimo que a Oliver lo ponían un poco nervioso, pero era consciente de sus buenas intenciones.

Katie y Harry, más jóvenes, y con mucha menos experiencia en exámenes que según la profesora McGonagall decidirían su futuro, optaron por hacer cada quien lo que se les daba mejor, y si de ayudar a Oliver se trataba, eso era dedicarse al Quidditch como nunca.

Si bien Katie, en circunstancias normales, se hubiera negado rotundamente a espiar a un oponente para estudiar sus tácticas, dejaba a un lado sus escrúpulos pensando en que después de todo lo hacía por una buena causa. Por supuesto que eso no podía decírselo a los Slytherins que la perseguían varitas en mano, echándoles todas las maldiciones que se les ocurrían, mientras ella ensayaba unas disculpas al viento porque si la atrapaban, estaba muerta. Suponía que unas amables palabras de agradecimiento de parte de Oliver, cuando llegaba con la información, era demasiado esperar; y la verdad era que le bastaba con la sonrisa inmensa que se le dibujaba en el rostro mientras lo veía salir corriendo a buscar la bendita pizarra para hacer sus anotaciones.

Harry tenía un poco más difícil su aporte a la causa "Ayudar a que Oliver Wood no tenga que repetir séptimo año, y nos termine de volver locos", como le llamaban los gemelos Weasley a toda esa actividad.

Entre la crisis de tener a un asesino suelto tras su cabeza, y enterarse de que este había sido, además, responsable por la muerte de sus padres, era lógico que su tiempo estuviera más limitado que de costumbre, por no mencionar su escasa capacidad para preocuparse de algo más que no fuera mantenerse con vida, y superar el efecto que los dementores tenían sobre él.

Y tal vez, aunque él no lo supiera, fuera esta última su mayor contribución para ayudar a Oliver, porque cuando decidió empezar a tomar clases con el profesor Lupin para superar su miedo, no solo se ayudaba a sí mismo, sino se aseguraba que en el campo, cuando fuera necesario, podría darse al cien por ciento para ganar. Y de haber sabido Oliver lo mucho que se esforzaba para ello, seguro que habría sido él quien lo hubiera animado.

Por eso, cuando llegó Junio, y ganaron ese partido, mientras Oliver elevaba la Copa entre lágrimas, y los abrazaba como si fuera un niño al que la emoción había sobrepasado, sus compañeros, su equipo, correspondió ese abrazo con toda la emoción del mundo, porque no solo habían ayudado a cumplir el sueño de su capitán, sino que también hacían realidad uno propio.

Y días después, cuando Oliver entraba al Gran Comedor a rendir sus exámenes, seis cabezas se agolpaban contra las puertas, siguiéndolo con la mirada, y deseándole mucha suerte. Porque más allá del compañerismo de equipo, después de las aventuras pasadas, las derrotas, y las victorias, lo que unía a esos siete Gryffindor, los que se vestían de rojo y oro en el campo, era simple y sencilla amistad.


End file.
